The present invention is in the field of cosmetic materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to personal grooming and to artificial eyelashes adapted for attachment onto hair growing from an eyelid.
The cosmetic use of artificial eyelashes by persons in the making of their toilet is old in the art. Typically, eyelash sets comprise left and right arrays of lash hairs held together on an adhesive strip, and the array is attached to the skin of the upper eyelid of the wearer to cosmetically extend the length of the wearer's natural eyelashes. The individual hairs of the array are aligned with their bases in a substantially common direction. The bases of the lash hairs are embedded in the support strip, preferably in its leading edge. It is known in the art how to produce, select, sculpt and arrange the individual hairs of the array to provide various aesthetically desirable configurations of the array in combination with the support strip.
As noted above, prior art artificial eye lashes typically are applied to the skin of the wearer. It would be beneficial to have an alternative that does not attach to or contact the skin of the wearer. A benefit of this a reduced risk that the wearer would be exposed to the solvents or other chemicals in the adhesive and mounting strip of the eyelash strip. Additionally, if it is desired for regular adherence of the artificial eyelash by the application of pressure to the adhesive, it would be beneficial to be able to avoid applying the pressure directly to the tissue (i.e., eyelid and/or eyeball) of the wearer. It would also be beneficial in the field to be able to remove and reapply the artificial eyelash strips.